


Chiefs of Staff

by Sangerin



Category: West Wing
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiefs of Staff

Donna got the coffee ready the night before. All Josh had to do when he got up was flip the switch before he turned on CNN. Donna would be dressed and ready by the time it was finished.

Josh got breakfast on the table, then got dressed.

They ate together, running through their schedules, planning dinner or a late drink, whatever best fit their schedule and that of their bosses, who also liked to manage to see each other more than once a day.

They drove together to the office, and kissed goodbye at the door to the West Wing.


End file.
